Everyone Wins
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Bella wins a game and gets her reward...one where everyone wins. See exactly what Bella won. Another entry for Bronzedhairedgirl620 and Daddy's Little Cannibal's "Epic T Rated, One-Shot contest"! Slight follow up from "Calling the Bluff". R&R Please!
1. Everyone Wins

So I had done an entry before for the Epic T-Rated, one-shot contest that Bronzehairedgirl620 and Daddy's Little Cannibal are doing. And I thought of another one-shot dealing with the contest. By the way, the rules for the contest are:

1. No lemons!  
2. It must be rated T.  
3. It has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.  
4. It has to have a line or reference to a fireman.  
5. Cannon pairings.  
6. It has to be a **one-shot**, but you're allowed to continue it once the contest is finished.  
7. **No lemons.**

This story can be a follow-up one-shot for "Calling the Bluff" or it can be a stand alone. Either way, this is a story were everyone is 18 year old HUMANS living in Forks and no one is related (expect Rosalie and Jasper, they are cousins).

**(Disclaimer is on profile)...and I don't own anything I reconize :)**

* * *

**Everyone wins  
**By Nollie Marie

_Bella's POV_

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Edward moaned from inside the tent.

"Oh hush your mouth," Emmett muttered. "At least you aren't—"

"Emmett, you think you have it bad," Jasper whimpered.

I shook my head and went to sit down in one of the three lawn chairs placed outside in the Cullen's backyard. I wondered idly where Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were while their adopted children where having our usual crazy fun. I sat down between my two favorite girls in the whole world. Alice was positively giddy, bouncing in her usual happy way, as she waited for the guys to finish up. Rosalie, however, was completely opposite of her, cool, calm, and collected, she looked like a freaking supermodel posing for some lawn chair ad for a fashion magazine.

"Okay, Bella, you are officially my new BFF," Rosalie said, smirking as she heard Emmett whine about being itchy.

"Hey! I thought I was your new BFF!" Alice whined, pouting. She then glared at me. "You, Bella, are officially no longer my new BFF!"

"You, Mary Alice Brandon, are my sister," Rosalie said, leaning forward so that she can wink at Alice.

Alice smiled and gasped.

"I'll be right back," she said, jumping up.

"Where are you going, Alice?" Rosalie shouted.

"I have to get a few things!" was all she said.

Rosalie and I looked at each other before shrugging.

"Rose, baby, do I seriously have to do this?!" Emmett whined.

"Yes!" Rosalie shouted.

I smiled at Rose and mouthed, "Thank you."

Rosalie laughed. "Oh, I am so going to enjoy this."

I stifled a laugh just as Alice reappeared with a small bowl of popcorn, two diet sodas, and a…camera.

"What's the camera for, Alice?" I whispered, leaning towards her so that they guys won't hear in cause my hunch was correct.

Alice nodded, giggling. Oh God, this is going to be good.

"Okay, boys, are we ready?" Rosalie asked as she opened her can of soda.

The boy each mumbled their own "Yes!" before the first guy came out of the tent that was put up earlier by Rosalie.

Rosalie quickly covered her mouth, her chest shaking from hard laughter. Oh this was too good. I turned to Alice and saw that Alice was biting her lip, the camera clearly on, in her lap, facing our "stage". I love Alice.

"Oh boy, am I…hungry," Emmett said in a monotone, before heading starting to climb one of the huge trees out in the backyard.

Rosalie muttered, "Oh, get some honey…_honey_." She bit her lip but still continued to look like she was trying not to laugh.

Emmett managed perfectly fine to climb to the popular climbing-the-tree branch before saying, in the same monotone as before, "Darn, I'm stuck in a tree now."

Rosalie covered her mouth as she let out a tiny snort.

"Alice, do I really need to do this?" Jasper whined.

"Men, such _babies_," Alice whispered to me before shouting at Jasper, "Yes, my sexy Texan. Now get your ass out here."

I turned to Alice and watched her eyes go wide; her teeth start to bite her lip, and her small bowl of popcorn sitting on the grass, untouched.

"Well, would you lookie here," Jasper said in his country accent, in the same monotone that Emmett used just a few minutes ago. "What is that feller doing up there?"

Jasper hopped towards the tree causing Alice to giggle. Jasper must have heard Alice because he paused and looked at her. I just _knew_ that Texans were flirtatious because Jasper, even with his humorous actions currently, threw Alice a wink. I swore that Alice just swooned, especially considering…

Jasper hopped finally over to the tree and looked up at Emmett, who was pouting in the tree.

"Well, how do you think you got up there…_Pooh Bear_?" Jasper said.

Emmett narrowed his eyes and, like a true animal, threw out a hand like a claw towards Jasper, even though he was a couple hundred feet up in the air.

"Maybe I should call the _local fire department_ so that they can get this poor feller down," Jasper said. And then muttered, "And maybe he'll get clawed."

"Jasper," I hissed.

"Sorry Bella," Jasper said, blushing just a bit.

"Okay, Edward time for your big finally!" Emmett shouted.

"I know it is, you big dummy. Hold on, this shit weights like a dozen pounds," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you bench what Emmett weighs," I said. "That stuff should feel like play toys."

"What?" Emmett said. His eyes bugged out. "No way!"

"Please Emmett, you bench about an additional hundred, so shut your mouth," Rosalie said before turning to me. "Where _did_ you get that stuff?"

I smirked. "A favor my father decided to cash in from the Fire Chief," I said.

"Nice," Alice said. "What did your father say?"

I blushed. "I told him that Edward and Emmett had a bet going on about who would make a better fireman."

Alice and Rosalie busted out in giggles but stopped when Edward came out of the tent. My jaw dropped as I stared at his sexy abs appearing out from the yellow jacket.

"Oh—" Alice breathed.

"—My—" Rosalie said.

"—God," I said breathless.

I felt my airways constrict and pick up. Clear sign of hyperventilation as I stared at him.

"BREATHE Bella!" Alice and Rosalie shouted at me.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled the same way over and over again as Edward went on with the script that I had planned out. Finally, Emmett down from the tree, Edward headed over in my direction. God, I could so do body shots off of him and his eight pack…if I was of the drinking age that is.

"Hey babe," Edward whispered into my ear, wrapping me up in his arms.

I muttered incoherently, unable to put a string of words together to form a sentence together.

"So," Edward said, leaning forward to press a kiss at the nap of my neck. "Do I make a good fireman?"

I nodded and yelped as Edward bit my ear.

"Oh my God, you are a cannibal!" I said, closing my eyes as Edward continued to nip down my neck.

Edward chuckled. "Well you did make me wear all of the Forks fire department equipment, Emmett in an adult Pooh Bear costume, and Jasper in a Texan get-up with a larger version of those stick-horses to ride. It's only fair that I get to bit and mark my love…especially considering—"

There was a squeal and I turned to see Emmett and chasing after Alice who was running towards the house with the digital camera hugged to her chest.

I laughed, shaking my head. Turning to look back at Edward and saw that he was smiling. I love winning…especially when _everyone wins_.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think of this one-shot? Review and let me know!

Huggles,  
Nollie


	2. AN

"Calling the Bluff" only made it through round one, but "Everyone wins" made it through to round two.

Thanks to all those who voted!

Huggles,  
Nollie


End file.
